


“We’re in the middle of the street, Nick."

by oklahomieeee



Category: Mikey and Nicky (1976)
Genre: M/M, what if they kissed...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oklahomieeee/pseuds/oklahomieeee
Summary: Some minutes ago they had been arguing, some minutes ago they had been rolling on the ground and now Nicky was begging him to stay by backing him up against the fence.
Relationships: Mikey/Nicky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> ONE THING! The two chapters are basically the same fic, but the second one is more NSFW. Or, at least, they take place at the exact same moment in time aka. during their break up.
> 
> Also, I apologize for my spelling mistakes! English is not my first language.  
> And, I hope you enjoy both of them :)

They were closer than ever in the dark, just out of the light from the lampposts. Nicky’s hands were warm on his cheeks. Holding his head and staring at him with the same intensity as his begging for him to stay. 

Mikey took a step back, trying to get out of the hold, trying to turn his head, but, then Nicky’s dry lips were on his own. Their noses crashed uncomfortably. He smelt of alcohol, smokes and the girl’s place. He leaned into it before realizing what was happening. He tried turning his head away from the familiar yet unfamiliar warmth again but Nicky was eating his way into him, making himself comfortable. He managed to get a grip at Nicky’s open coat (or was it his own) and he pushed his friend who stumbled backward into the light. “Mikey,” Nicky said as if his name was something funny but also because what were they doing? (Why hadn’t they done this earlier?) Some minutes ago they had been arguing, some minutes ago they had been rolling on the ground and now Nicky was begging him to stay by backing him up against the fence, begging him not to leave by kissing him because losing Mikey was something he never realized was a possibility because Mikey had always been there, hadn’t he? Since they were kids Mikey had been there by Nicky’s side. If Nicky remembered something from when they were kids, Mikey was in that memory. He was always around. Now, as adults, they might not see each other but Mikey would be there in Nicky’s head. Nicky might and had lost whatever friends he managed to gather but Mikey would be stuck there with him, immovable from his place in Nicky’s life. Mikey couldn’t walk out now. 

Then Nicky was back on him but this time Mikey’s hands found themselves in Nicky’s hair and he pulled the man towards himself. His back hit the fence, and they smiled into each others' mouths yet it didn’t seem fair, Mikey felt, because this wasn’t fair to Nicky who was inches away from the grave. His dazed pleasure felt cruel. 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t seem fair suddenly to let Nicky kiss him, Mikey felt, and it hurt more than the words.

Mikey automatically leaned into it but then his hands pushed Nicky away in a confused daze. He felt like the ground was losing its hold on his feet and then Nicky was muttering something and was up close again and this time it lasted longer. He didn’t know what he caught low in his ear as his jacket fell off his shoulders as Nicky fought it off him and then his mouth was back on him and Mikey didn’t know what but that he wanted this. 

Nicky’s left hand went to the fence behind him while the other feeling his ass sent shivers up Mikey’s spine. Embarrassed his eyes fell on Nicky’s lips. Nicky’s forehead touched his and there was an understanding there. And then Nicky was kissing him. Licking his way into him. Tasting what hadn’t been tasted. And Mikey kissed back and followed Nicky as he moved away. He let out a sound he didn’t recognize and Nicky smiled as he went to his throat. Up to the shell of his ear and down to the crook of his neck as his shirt fell open. 

“We’re in the middle of the street, Nick,” Mikey muttered, not recognizing his own voice. “There’s people here.”

Nicky hummed and kneaded the flesh under the fabric of Mikey’s pants.

“Nicky, there’s people-, Nick.” He pushed at Nicky but his arms didn’t want them to separate. His knees felt weak. If it had just been them there out in the night he’d let Nicky do whatever he needed to do but there were lights in windows, people in the shops, drunks, but people. People who’d see Nicky’s pianist hands playing with his belt. People who’d see Nicky’s hands sneak up under his undershirt. People who’d shake their heads as Nicky made love to him in the middle of the street. In the middle of the night. 

A warm hand ended up grabbing him and he let out a moan as Nicky made him feel good. his breath whispered into Mikey’s ear and he could feel Nicky’s own hardness against his thigh as his friend moved against him, his hand ghosting his nipples. He wanted to reach down and help Nicky with his own trouble like he always did, let Nicky feel his hands help him get release. And then let him bury his problems in Mikey. 

His hands moved quick and Mikey’s breath came out loud. Too loud. 

“Nicky,” Mikey whispered but he couldn’t say anything else because it was building up inside him.

“Mhmhh,” Nicky mumbled resting his head in the crook of Mikey’s neck finding Mikey’s hand and leading against his own and Mikey wanted it as he palmed his friend through his pants. 

“Oh, Mikey,” Nicky let out muffled by Mikey’s bare neck his breath hot. “Mikey.”

Mikey came first biting his lip to keep from letting out the noises that would make people see. Nicky followed with a choked sob into his neck. 

Breathing heavily they stood out of the light of a lamppost. 

Nicky hand disappeared to Mikey’s shoulder and he let out a huff.

“Nick,” was all Mikey could say forgetting the sticky situation in his pants. 

“Mikey.” He didn’t look up but kept his head where it fit. Mikey’s hand went to Nicky’s soft hair and he let out a short laugh. They both laughed. Nicky stood back up his eyes mischievous on his friend. He wiped at his nose as the laughs tumbled out of them.

“Nicky,” Mikey said looking at Nicky. A tender gaze that Nicky didn’t want to lose. He grabbed at Mikey’s hand which left his head empty. 

“We’re friends again now, alright?” Nicky said turning serious. 

“Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! I hope you liked them!


End file.
